memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Keyla
Keyla was a mysterious woman whom Jonathan Archer met while vacationing on Risa in 2152. Although she appeared as a member of a previously unknown species, she was in fact a Tandaran in disguise. On Risa, Keyla was staying in a villa across from a villa which Archer was occupying. She had with her a dog named Rhylo. When Rhylo somehow appeared on the deck of Archer's villa and began a growling match with Archer's dog, Porthos, Keyla arrived to retrieve Rhylo. Keyla became acquainted with Archer and accepted his offer to join him for dinner the following night. Although she seemed to be making romantic overtures toward Archer, Keyla remained secretive and avoided answering Archer's questions regarding the name and location of her planet. She eventually told Archer that her family, including her husband, had been killed by the . When Archer admitted he had had encounters with the Cabal, Keyla suddenly deluged him with questions regarding those encounters, asking where they lived and wondering what they were planning next. Surprised by Keyla's tenacity and noting that she was asking questions similar to ones he had been asked by Tandaran Colonel Grat, Archer took a bioscan of Keyla, revealing her to be a disguised Tandaran. Archer confronted Keyla with the truth, asking her if she had been sent by Grat and accusing her of creating "fictitious tragedies" to gain his sympathy. Keyla appeared to have no knowledge of Grat and told Archer he was wrong about her, insinuating that her "tragedies" were very real. She attempted to leave, and when Archer attempted to hold her back to get more information, Keyla rendered him unconscious by pricking him with some type of anesthetic. She then left, proclaiming that she could not have Archer interfering with her plans. ( ) Appendices Background information Keyla was played by Dey Young. According to the final draft script of "Two Days and Two Nights", Keyla was given the surname of "Terrana". In that script, Keyla was repeatedly described as "beautiful". A more detailed scripted description commented, "She's a knock-out: Mid-to-late thirties, with long hair and light alien coloration/features." It is unknown what species she was disguised as, although she did have markings similar to (but not quite the same as) those of a Trill. In the final draft script of "Two Days and Two Nights", Keyla tried coffee apparently for the first time and elaborated more on her backstory, stating that she had married an environmental engineer and that they had been among "a few hundred colonists." According to her, she and the other colonists had settled on an asteroid in their home star system and tried to begin a mining operation there, only to be attacked by the Suliban. The same script also established that Keyla checked out of the villa on the same night as she drugged Archer and, on the morning after, her ship left a docking facility on or near Risa. The script asked, "Who was this woman, and what did she want from him? And what, if anything, did she get after she drugged him?" External link * de:Keyla Category:Tandarans